Snowdrops
by nxiro
Summary: The cold allows for it to bloom. / HaruTaka Winter 2015, one-shots.
1. Lumières

**OH MY GOD. OKAY. I ONLY KNEW ABOUT HARUTAKA WINTER A FEW DAYS AGO AND SINCE I ONLY HAD A FEW DAYS I DIDN'T THINK I'D HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO IT AND SOME PROMPTS COLLIDED WITH THE WINTER CHAPTERS OF EVENING YESTERDAY SO I WAS ALL LIKE "NAH" BUT THEN OH MY GOD LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT TODAY. I STILL CAN'T PULL MYSELF TOGETHER.**

 **I'm currently in Japan and then my mom took me to this place and then it totally inspired me to do this chapter. Like seriously I'm not even kidding. I was there and I was just so fascinated and then I was like "YEP I'M DOING THIS" and then I just went back to the hotel and started working like mad. And now I present this to you.**

 **So yeah, I'm going to participate in HaruTaka Winter. I write mostly angst, but since it's winter and it's Christmas, my Christmas present to you all will be a whole collection of one-shots about winter with complete fluff and no angst. Merry Christmas.**

 **(I also posted this on tumblr so if you liked this maybe go and give a like or reblog it? My tumblr is neirocolorofnotes okie thankiesss)**

* * *

 _Week 1: Christmas_

* * *

The subway ride was quite a long one, yet Takane didn't feel any discomfort. She sat on the one of the end seats (to her relief, since she would only have to sit next to one other person instead of two), and next to her sat Haruka Kokonose. The love of her life. _Her boyfriend._

Oh, she _still_ couldn't believe it. She still couldn't believe that Haruka Kokonose, the same one she had been in love with since her freshman year of high school. He was her first love, the one who stole her heart, and he made her fall head over heels for him. She'd stayed silent about her feelings for over two years, denying them when her heart knew it all along. She'd act mean and frustrated, hoping that it would act as a cover over her true emotions. But now that they were a couple, Takane no longer needed that cover.

The both of them were now in college, more grown-up than their high-school selves. She didn't need to run from the fear of exposing her thoughts anymore; she could share them. _With her boyfriend._

She shivered at the excitement of what was coming up. Haruka had said that he had prepared a surprise for her (quite an unique way to invite her to a Christmas date), and Takane wanted to know desperately what it was. They were now on the way to the big surprise, and she could hardly wait.

"Are you cold, Takane?" Haruka must have felt her shiver beside him. Before Takane could reply, Haruka put a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Takane's face heated up, and she tried to hide her scarlet face in her scarf. Her face was burning up, and it must have turned the color of her friend's trademark scarf by now.

"Idiot." she said, quite embarrassed. She laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looked over to her, a bit surprised, but he smiled and gave Takane's head a few pats, smoothing out her hair that had was once tied in pigtails. All around her, many people started to talk about them.

"Isn't that so cute?"

"Oh, I want a boyfriend!"

"Uwah, stop with the PDA!"

"Explode, you lucky bastards!"

Somewhere, Takane heard a camera snap, followed by another one, and another one.

Well, it's okay if she keeps on doing this, right?

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The two of them walked out of the subway station. Haruka had a huge smile on his face, and he looked just as excited as Takane. Her gaze fell to their hands, just centimeters apart yet not touching. She wanted to hold his hand badly, but she was always held back by embarrassment.

Suddenly, without any warning, Haruka took her hand. Takane looked up at Haruka, who smiled at her. She quickly looked away, blushing once more, but her mouth tugged upwards to form a smile. Their fingers were entwined, and it was these moments of small warmth that Takane loved the most.

They walked slowly to their destination, taking their time. It was a Christmas date, after all, and there was no need to rush.

"Takane, close you eyes!" said Haruka, once they were quite close to their destination. Takane did as she was told, and Haruka took the job of her eyes and guided her around the obstacles in her way. The air was chilly, and she could feel the wind blowing through her hair. She could feel the warmth of Haruka's hands, and even with her eyes closed, she knew he was smiling.

"You can open you eyes now!" Haruka said, and Takane opened her eyes. She couldn't help but gasp once she saw the sight in front of her. It was breath-taking. She stood in a garden of light; many cone-shaped structures sprang from the ground, reaching for the sky. A single star was at the top of every structure, as if imitating a Christmas tree. There were wires that wove bush-like structures all around the "trees", but still leaving paths for people to walk. Every structure in sight had millions of tiny Christmas lights, and the area was lighting up with a beautiful blue glow.

The music accompanying this fairy tale-like scenery was astonishingly fitting; the piano and violin played a piece that touched Takane's heart. Although she knew nothing of music, she could feel the emotions of happiness, regret, a tinge of sadness, and... Light. It was as if she could see lights dancing in the music, and she could imagine the pianist and violinist on stage, performing with their whole hearts and holding true love towards music... Maybe even towards each other.

The beautiful lights were like the stars in the sky. They shone brightly and beautifully, their pulchritudinous figures dancing like ballerinas. The colors of the lights changed accompanying the music, and Takane was getting lost in this perfect winter wonderland.

"Do you like my surprise?" asked Haruka. Takane turned to look at him, taking her eyes off the lights for the first time since she arrived. He looked quite nervous, as if there was a possibility that Takane wouldn't like the scenery in front of them. That's stupid. Takane loved anything Haruka prepared, and the thought that Haruka went through all that trouble just to make his girlfriend happy in such an extreme way warmed her, more than any drink of hot chocolate ever did.

"I..." Takane was suddenly at a loss of words. She was so happy that she couldn't find any words that could describe it. "Love it. Thank you, I love it so much!" Bashfully, she added: "I love you, Haruka." His nervous expression disappeared quickly and he smiled.

"I love you too, Takane." he said. He leaned in and kissed her. Takane's heartbeat quickened, and despite all the people who were probably watching them now, she kissed him back. Even though her eyes were closed, she could _see_ the lights in the background. They seemed to glow brighter than they had before, illuminating the darkness that had surrounded them. Once they pulled away, the both of them giggled. Takane scolded herself for her actions. What couple in the world _giggles_ after they kiss? That was the weirdest thing ever.

But she was weird. And he was weird as well. The both of them made the most idiotic couple in the world, but that was okay.

"Is it okay that I'm the one getting presents even though it's your birthday?" asked Takane jokingly. Haruka laughed, and threw his arms around her.

"It's not only my birthday." he said. "Merry Christmas, Takane." She smiled, and hugged him back, savoring this moment and carving it into her memory.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka."


	2. Mémoires

**I'm back with a new chapter for HaruTaka Winter 2015! I'm totally enjoying myself right now, I've got loads of time on my hands since it's Christmas break for me and writing this is definitely killing time. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I did NOT write about hatsumode or anything because that's going to clash with the next chapter of Evening Yesterday. (be sure to check out the next chapter for that once it's up!)**

 **Happy early new year to you all!**

* * *

 _Week 2: New Year_

* * *

Everything started from Haruka's energetic suggestion.

"Let's make a year capsule!" he said excitedly. Takane looked up from her box of Pocky and the TV. They sat on the couch in the living room of their apartment, watching a New Year's Eve countdown program together.

"What's that?" Takane asked. She had never heard of anything like that. Haruka laughed.

"Well, I saw one of these on the web a few days ago, where people would take a box and fill it up with things, just like for a time capsule, but things that symbolize the passing year. I didn't know what they were called, so I just made up that name! We should do something like that, since a new year is coming and I want to remember this year as well!" Takane smiled.

"A lot of things happened this year..." she said. This year was when she and Haruka finally became a couple.

"I found a really nice box!" said Haruka, lifting a box up from the ground. He put it on the table for Takane to see. It _was_ quite nice, being just the right size and it also had a lock and a key. It was quite antique, and it looked just right for storing their precious memories.

"Since I suggested this, I'll put some of my things in first!" Haruka got up from the couch and went into his room. Takane thought about his idea. What could she put in the box, in their year capsule?

Just as she was thinking, Haruka came back to the living room, carrying a bunch of things in his hands. He set them down on the couch and started going through them one by one.

"This is the sketchbook I used throughout this year! When we look back through these things, I'll be able to see how much progress I've made!" he said, the familiar orange-and-black sketchbook in his hands. He set it carefully in the box, and after giving it a few longing pats, he returned to the pile.

"This is the receipt from the dinner of our first date!" said Haruka, putting a piece of paper into the box.

"Idiot! You kept something like that?!" exclaimed Takane. Haruka laughed sheepishly.

"Well, it holds great memories!" he said. Takane sighed.

"Alright then." she said. Haruka smiled, and introduced the next thing.

"This is the picture we all took during our reunion!" he said. Takane glanced at the picture and smiled. The picture showed the ten of them smiling and acting like idiots. The ten of them who used to be a group of teenagers that overcame so many things together in only two days. They all parted to go their own ways, but they had a reunion this year. It was so nice to see all of them again.

In the picture, they were all smiling and laughing and goofing around, even though many of them were now much older. They held up peace signs and made silly faces, and Takane couldn't believe how silly they all looked. But this picture reminded them of the happy times they had together, even when facing so much danger.

"My last item will be a set of photo stickers we took at a photo sticker booth!" said Haruka, putting a strip containing four photo stickers into the box. "Takane, did you think of anything?" Takane nodded slowly, still thinking.

"I'll be right back." she said, and she walked into her room, looking through all her belongings. Finally, she returned with four items in her hands. She sat back down on the couch and went through her memories.

"This is a CD containing my favorite songs of this year." she said, putting a CD into the box. The CD also contained some songs Haruka introduced to her, and she liked them quite a lot.

"This USB contains the first game that I created." Takane said. She was currently learning how to program and produce games, and her first game was created this year. It attracted quite some attention on the internet, and once someone leaked that the legendary "Lightning Dancer Ene" was the one who created the game, the game was now very, very popular.

"Ah, I loved Takane's game!" Haruka exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly of excitement. "You'll make more, right?" Takane smiled.

"Of course!" she said. "There'll be more to come!" She returned to the last two items that were going in their year capsule.

"...My report card." said Takane quietly. Haruka started to laugh.

"S-Shut up! I couldn't think of anything else!" said Takane, embarrassed.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, Takane!" said Haruka, a stupid grin on his face. "I just thought... That's so cute of you!" At this, the stupid blush on Takane's face became even redder.

"I can't understand what you think is cute..." said Takane, looking away.

"Hehe... What's the last item?" asked Haruka, still smiling.

"...It's the keychain you gave me when we went to the aquarium." she said, holding out the blue object. After giving it a few longing looks, she put it in the box. Haruka closed the box, locking it as well.

"You can keep the key." said Takane. Haruka nodded.

"Okay!" he said. He joined her on the couch and they watched the countdown. There were only a few seconds left of the current year.

"Actually, there's still one thing that I'd like to put in the box, but I can't." said Takane. Haruka looked at her, confused.

"If it's not with you right now, you can still put it in later-" He was cut off by Takane gripping his hand.

"It's the promise that you'll be with me from now on, no matter what." Haruka's eyes widened, and he smiled. He gripped her hand back, and as the clock struck twelve, they kissed each other.

At that moment, Takane knew the year ahead of them would be great. It was already off to a great start.

 _For Cinderella, that was when the magic wore off, but for them, that was when the magic started._


	3. Magie

**This is a little late, sorry about that. Procrastination sucks away all my time. Just one quick note before we head straight into the story: The story told by Haruka in this story is an actual light novel/manga/anime series called Ginban Kaleidoscope. Thumbs up to the ones who have read/watched it. If you haven't seen it, go check it out. I highly recommend it and I cry every time when I watch the last episode.**

* * *

Takane hoped that the ice covering the lake was as thick and strong as it seems. Staring at the lake that froze over due to the dropping temperature, she was quite doubtful. It was quite a large lake, and one that Takane didn't go to often at all. Many great trees surrounded the lake perfectly, but leaving one spot for an opening. It was just perfect for ice skating.

"Don't worry, Takane! It'll be alright!" said Haruka, tying the last bit of laces on his ice skates and stepping onto the lake. The ice did not break - it was firm and steady under his weight. He skated around for a little bit, almost as if proving to Takane that it was alright. He skated back and held out a hand, smiling.

"If you stumble through the ice, I'll come and save you. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you." he said. Takane's cheeks burned, contrasting with the cold air around her.

"Idiot..." she murmured. "You don't have to say such embarrassing things..." She took his hand and stepped onto the ice. It didn't crack or break underneath her, and she let out the breath she had been holding in. Hand in hand, they started to skate around the lake.

If it had been the high school Takane, she would fall flat on her face on the ice. She didn't know how to ice skate back them. But after a few lessons, she was getting better faster than she expected, and soon she could skate freely forwards and even backwards.

Takane smiled. Her college life was going quite perfectly. She was one of the top of her class, she had a few true friends, _she had a boyfriend_... It was amazing. She took the chance to glance around at her surroundings a bit more.

The pine trees surrounding the lake were tall, and snow covered its branches and leaves. Some bits of snow fell from the trees occasionally. The way the trees surrounded the lake made it seem just like a stage. Takane wondered why she never really visited this place when it was so beautiful.

"How did you get the idea of coming here? You could have just brought me to a normal ice skating rink." said Takane, suddenly curious. Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I actually got the idea from Kano." he said, laughing.

"Kano? Really? You've been keeping in touch with him?" asked Takane, surprised.

"We've been talking a bit lately." said Haruka. Takane smiled.

"How is he?" she asked. She liked Kano; he was great company and he helped her with her pranks during those days. Also, he was a little like her as Ene in some ways; energetic, but hiding his true self behind a mask.

"He's doing great. He, Kido, and Seto are now in high school. They've enrolled in our high school! They say that our classroom's quite empty and it's been forgotten." he said, looking a little sad.

"As long as we remember it, that'll be fine." said Takane. Haruka smiled and nodded.

"That's right." he said. "Anyways, since it was Kido's birthday not long ago, I asked him what he did for her birthday, and he told me he brought her skating. Here." said Haruka. After a moment of silence, Takane put a wonder she had into words.

"Do you know if... Are they...?" She still couldn't really say it. It was kind of embarrassing, even though she didn't know why. Haruka shook his head.

"No, they're not a couple. Yet." he said. Takane sighed.

"They're really dense and slow, aren't they?" she asked. _You don't have the right to say that about them!_ she scolded herself mentally.

"They'll come around sometime." said Haruka, laughing. "Just like us." Takane blushed and smiled.

"I've heard of this story once," said Haruka, after a moment of silence. Takane looked up at him and listened intently. "About ice skating. There was once a girl who was an Olympic ice skater who did not incorporate any emotion into her skating. She had a sharp tongue and she kind of reminds me of you, Takane. She was great at skating, of course, and she could do all the difficult spins and tricks, but there was just something missing from her performances. One day, the ghost of a boy who died not long ago possesses her body as a ticket to heaven, and her life changes. Through the 100 days the boy is required to stay in the world, they go through many things together. Meeting him made the girl allow herself to skate not just for winning, but have fun on the ice as well, and slowly they start to fall in love with each other."

"That's a wonderful story..." said Takane, smiling. She could see it in her head; how the girl was resistant at first, how the girl tortured the boy endlessly to get him out, how the girl slowly started to get used to his existence, how they started to fall in love with each other... The two reminded Takane of her and Haruka to some extent.

"...But the story does not end happily... I really wish it did." said Haruka.

"How did it end?" asked Takane, curious. Haruka looked a little sad.

"The 100 days they would be together soon ended, and they had to say goodbye to each other." he said. Takane reached for Haruka's sleeve and pulled on it. Haruka looked at her.

"Haruka... You won't leave me and go somewhere else, will you...?" asked Takane, her head down and her voice shaking. She would never want to loose Haruka again. For a second time. She already knew how painful that felt. Haruka smiled, and took her hands.

"I promised, didn't I? That I'll be with you from now on, no matter what. I'm definitely keeping that promise. So don't worry, Takane. I won't leave you alone." he said. Takane smiled and wiped away the tears that swam in her eyes. She pulled Haruka into a tight embrace, and they both wished that magic would allow time to stop here, forever, and let this moment extend to eternity.


	4. Fantaisie

**This is quite late, I know, but I was sick throughout the whole week and so I didn't have legit any strength to write anything. Sorry. Also, the name for Takane's college friend, Ayahi Asumi, was taken from two voice actresses. The last name was taken from _Kana Asumi,_ who voiced Takane in the Mekakucity Actors anime and many other characters, and the first name was taken from _Takagaki Ayahi,_ who voiced many characters including Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear, who I think is quite similar to Takane. So there you go. **

* * *

"Hey, Takane-chan! Your boyfriend's here looking for you!" Takane looked up at her friend's words and towards the direction of her voice. In the doorway of her classroom was Haruka, waving and a huge smile plastered on his face. Her best friend in college, Ayahi Asumi, was also smiling, but it was a sly smile. She sighed dramatically.

"Ah, how nice it is to have a boyfriend!" she said. "I want a boyfriend~! Especially with you two and all the PDA shoved in my face!" Takane's face heated up.

"You're engaged, you know!" said Takane. Ayahi laughed.

"It's a family thing, you know! Arranged by my parents!" she said. "Although I must admit he's pretty nice... But that's not the point! I'll just leave now since I'll let you two be by yourselves! Bye~!" With that, she skipped out of the classroom. Takane sighed. She had never thought she would become best friends with someone like Ayahi. Unlike Takane, Ayahi was energetic and bubbly. She reminded Takane of Momo to some extent. Although she didn't seem like a very caring person, she would listen to Takane if she ever had things to rant about. Haruka walked over to where she was sitting and peered at her computer screen.

"Wow, that's so cool, Takane! I don't even know what those mean! I just see a bunch of letters and numbers!" he said, laughing. Takane smiled.

"You just have to start learning them. Once you know a few, it gets easier." she said. Although she did learn the codes that way, spending two years of her life absorbed in the cyber world really _did_ help a lot. She saw complex codes like these every day in those two years.

"What type of game are you making right now?" asked Haruka, looking extremely interested.

"It's a fantasy-themed RPG where you are have a certain clan you belong to and power. You level up, and beat monsters. It's quite simple, actually." said Takane. Haruka smiled.

"That's cool!" he said. He paused, then looked at her excitedly. "Hey, Takane, what do you think _their_ roles would be if they played?" At first, Takane didn't understand who Haruka was talking about, but then she realized. The Mekakushi Dan.

"Let's see... Shintaro-kun would be a sword-wielder, right? He would fight solo until he realized the importance of teamwork! He would probably be really arrogant and think that he would be better of fighting alone, but after joining the team he would warm up and show that he's actually a really good person and shed the cold facade. He'd probably be part of a shadow clan or something like that!" said Haruka, smiling.

"Are you making up stories for them?!" asked Takane, not knowing if she should laugh or cry.

"Yep!" said Haruka. "And Ayano-chan would be the healer of the team, and she'd be the one trying to convince Shintaro to join! She'd be really kind and helpful, and although she doesn't fight upfront, she supports the team with her healing powers! And she'd be part of the wind clan!" Takane smiled.

"Then Marry would be the princess-like one and part of the flower clan, wouldn't she? She'd probably also be a healer of some sort, and she'd seem weak but she would be the strongest one out of all of us when we get in a pinch, you know what I'm saying?" she said, laughing. She could have sworn Haruka's smile got bigger the moment she joined in on their story.

"Kido would be part of the ice clan, and she'd be... What do you think she'll be, Takane?" asked Haruka.

"A bow-user." said Takane, without a single pause. She smiled. She could really see the story coming together. It would be amazing.

"Seto would be the brave warrior who would always save the princess, Marry, when danger approaches her. He'd be part of the wood clan!" said Haruka. Takane nodded in agreement.

"Kano would also be part of the shadow clan like Shintaro, and he'd be really good with disguises and doing small tricks in the back. Momo would be part of the fire clan and she'd be one of the ones leading the group forward." she said.

"Hibiya would be a young magician from the water clan! That suits him, doesn't it?" said Haruka. Takane laughed. She could totally see that in her mind.

"And Ene and Konoha would be happily in love, just like us." Hearing this, Takane turned to look at Haruka. He smiles and takes Takane's hands.

"I love you, Takane!" he said. "Even if our world changes, I'll still love you." Takane's face heated up and she turned away.

"W-What does that have to do with anything...? Y-You don't have to tell me out of nowhere..." she said, blushing. There was a small silence before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you too, idiot." she said. Haruka stood up out of the chair.

"Let's go back now!" he said, smiling. "Our home is waiting for us."


	5. Chaleur

**Kenjirou is alive here because he is amazing and I can't kill him. And the last part has always been a headcanon of mine. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I never thought I'd come back here." said Takane, smiling dryly. Beside her, Haruka laughed.

"Oh, Takane, but it's pretty exciting isn't it? Coming back to the high school we've left for quite a long time already... I can't wait to see what has changed!" he said. They stood in front of the gates of their high school, the place they met. The two of them were being invited back for a visit by their one and only high school teacher Kenjirou Tateyama. Takane herself was actually quite excited. Hand in hand, the two of them walked back into the high school they spent way too less time in.

There weren't many big changes that were visible. The school still looked pretty much the same. Then again, what did she expect? That it had gone through a huge metamorphosis over 2 years? Although there was nothing quite interesting, it gave her a feeling of... home.

Isn't it weird? She only spent less than two years in this place, yet she felt so nostalgic. She remembered walking in the halls, yawning because she was tired in the mornings, sprawling over her desk, looking out the windows during class... The memories just came back to her all at once, and she couldn't help but smile.

They walked in silence, the both of them looking around and trapped in their own thoughts. Once they reached the 2nd years' hallway, they spotted a group of familiar figures.

"Takane-san?! Haruka-san?!" the orange-haired idol exclaimed, running up to them with a big smile on her face. Momo was just as they last remembered her to be. Kido, Kano, and Seto, who were talking with Momo previously, also walked up to them.

"What brings you here?" asked Kido, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"We were invited by Tateyama-sensei to visit!" said Haruka.

"Oh, I remember Dad mentioning it!" said Seto.

"Is it break for you guys right now?" asked Takane. Kano laughed.

"Of course!" he said. "Did you think we were skipping class? We're not delinquents, you know... But now that I think about it, we would actually make a good gang, wouldn't we?"

"Be a good student!" said Kido, delivering one of her famous punches. However, Takane noticed that it was lighter than the ones she witnessed so many times. She smiled to herself. Those two _were_ getting closer.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you both? How's college?" asked Momo.

"We're... Great!" Takane's words surprised herself. She never thought she'd be this happy about her life.

"College is pretty fun! You get a lot of freedom and you meet a lot of new people!" said Haruka excitedly. "I'm sure you'll all have a great time!"

"Don't leave homework to the last minute!" Takane reminded them. "That goes for college AND high school!" Seto laughed.

"That's right. Thanks for the advice!" he said. Just as he finished talking, the bell rang, signalizing the end of break.

"And that's our cue to go!" said Kano.

"It was nice seeing you both! Be sure to come back and visit again!" said Momo, and the four friends left for class. Takane and Haruka continued to walk towards their destination: their old classroom. However before they could get there, they bumped into the person who had invited them to come back.

"Ah, Haruka, Takane! You came!" he said. Haruka nodded happily.

"Yep, we came, Sensei!" he said. "It's nice to see you again!" Kenjirou laughed.

"Yes, yes, it's nice to see you again too, Haruka." he looked towards Takane. "If it isn't our most beloved video champion, Lightning Dancer Ene! How nice it is to see you again!" Takane's face heated up involuntarily after hearing her old video game username. It was too embarrassing for someone to say out loud!

"And you've gotten rid of your old hairstyle, haven't you? That's interesting, isn't it?" he continued. Takane no longer tied her hair up in pigtails after high school, and although Haruka protested, Takane couldn't go around in that hairstyle when she was already an adult. No, she simply couldn't.

"Jokes aside, it _is_ nice seeing you again. Both of you." said Kenjirou. After a pause, Takane nodded.

"Yeah." Even though she had always called her teacher "useless" and "stupid", Kenjirou Tateyama was really a good teacher. Better than all the ones she had had before. Even better than her college professors. He was a teacher who actually _cared_ about them, and he was just like their father. A father figure that Takane didn't really have in her life.

"Well then, enjoy your visit back! You can always come back!" he said. They said their goodbyes and the couple hurried along to their classroom.

They soon arrived in front of it. The paper tag that had been taped to the name plate of the room had been ripped off. This room was no longer their classroom. It was just an ordinary science lab. Takane took a deep breath. She was feeling nervous, and she didn't know why. She quickly opened the door, and they walked in.

Takane gasped. The room was just as she remembered it to be. The sun shone through the windows into the room, lighting it up beautifully. The various skeletons were still scattered around the room, in their familiar places. And in the middle of it all, were their desks and chairs. Oh, how wonderful it was, seeing that classroom once again. Takane had never thought she would be able to visit it once again. She thought that it would be gone forever once she graduated. But no. Nothing had changed with this classroom. It was still theirs. It was still Takane and Haruka's secret base.

Takane walked over to her seat and sat down. Ah, how nostalgic. Haruka did the same, and they smiled at each other. Suddenly Haruka got up and looked around the side of his desk, searching for something. His face lit up, finding it supposedly.

"Takane! I want to show you something!" he said. Takane walked over to where he was and kneeled down beside him.

"Remember that time when we had to use box cutters to cut out some things?" he asked. Takane nodded. She did remember it. Haruka smiled at him and took her hand. He led her fingers across the cool wood of the table. Her fingers felt something etched into a small part of the table. She took a closer look at what it was, and her eyes widened.

It was a simple sentence carved into the desk, sloppy but the words sincere.

 _I love Takane._

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had never known Haruka had done that. She couldn't help it. She hugged him and clung onto him like nothing else mattered. Haruka, after a small pause of surprise, hugged her back. The two of them hugged in the sunlit classroom, something they didn't ever do in those old days.


	6. Amour

**I really like this chapter, especially the end part. I hope you'll like it as much as I do!**

* * *

"You know I'm not good with fancy dates." said Takane, her face red. It was true; she was never good with formal events and places. She had been to a few over the past year, and she really wouldn't think of those experiences as "fun". She never knew how to act. She would be so nervous that she wouldn't really be herself. However, Haruka only laughed.

"It's alright, Takane! I'm not good with them either! So we're the same!" he said. Takane sighed.

"So what made you want to have a fancy date all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that something out of the norm would be cool once in a while!" said Haruka. Takane smiled. That was _so_ Haruka.

Since they were waiting for their food, Takane took the chance to glance at her surroundings. It was a very fancy restaurant, and everyone was dressed in formalwear. The main lights in the restaurant was fairly dim; but the candles on each table made it easy for them to see. There were many other tables aside from theirs, and there were also many couples sitting around them. They were sitting near the window, which was one of the best spots in the restaurant. They could see the other buildings with beautiful lights in the distance. It was a very nice place for dinner.

Takane wore a dress, something she didn't wear often. Occasions like these called for dresses, and she was fortunate enough to have a dress that was passable for a formal event. Her dress was dark blue, her favorite color. It reached to her knees, and thank god it wasn't shorter. That was the length Takane felt was okay for a skirt to be without wearing leggings underneath. Her hair was tied in a low side ponytail with a braid mixed in. Haruka wore a black tuxedo, and oh, how good he looked in it. Every time she sneaked a look at him, her heart would beat so fast and she would feel her face heating up. She was helplessly in love with him.

There was a pianist and a violinist playing a beautiful piece in the restaurant, and just as they started playing their next piece, their food came. The couple started to dine, occasionally talking to each other and making each other laugh.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Takane, I have something to tell you." said Haruka suddenly. Takane's heart skipped a beat. She had never seen Haruka so serious and solemn. What was he going to tell her? Takane tried to not think of the negative possibilities.

"What is it-" Just as Takane was about to finish her sentence, there was a loud 'boom!' from the sky outside. Takane turned to look at the sky, and she saw bright, beautiful flowers light up the sky. They were of many different colors, and it was an amazing sight. Takane watched in awe at the beauty. A nearby skyscraper lit up with words that made her gasp in wonder.

'I love you, Takane!'

Takane quickly turned around and saw that Haruka was standing next to the table and in front and facing her. He kneeled down on one knee and got out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and presented it to her.

"I'm weak, I'm frail, I couldn't ever do anything for you. I'm not good with sports, I can't cook, and I can't play video games well. My illness isn't completely cured yet, and I may fall anytime. I'm not confident with myself, or confident that I can give you a happy life. I can't make everything perfect, and I'll have to rely on you to do a lot of things. I can't take you to fancy restaurants like these everyday, and I can't be a perfect husband. I can't give you a luxurious life, the one that everyone's wanting. I can't buy you the greatest cars, mansions, or diamonds. Even so, Takane Enomoto-san, will you marry me?"

Takane couldn't believe it. Haruka was kneeling in front of her on one knee, holding a ring box in his hands. He was proposing to her. _He was proposing to her._ Tears of joy welled up her eyes and they spilled out. She threw her arms around Haruka, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Of course I will, you idiot!" she said. Haruka returned the embrace. After they released each other, Haruka took Takane's hand and put the ring on for her. It fit perfectly. There was a huge round of applause from around the restaurant, and Takane smiled.

 _You're weak, but you're strong when you're protecting me._

 _You're frail, but you'll always be there, supporting me._

 _You couldn't ever do anything for me is such a lie; You've done_ everything _for me._

 _You're not good with sports, but you're amazing at schoolwork._

 _You can't cook, but you can drawing so amazingly well._

 _You can't play video games well, but I can teach you anytime._

 _Your illness isn't completely cured yet, but mine isn't either._

 _You may fall anytime, but I'll be there to catch you._

 _You're not confident with yourself, but I'm confident in you._

 _You're not confident that you can give me a happy life, but I trust you with my happiness._

 _You can't make everything perfect, but I'm happy with a flawed life, if it's with you._

 _You'll have to rely on me to do a lot of things, but you can always count on me._

 _You can't take me to fancy restaurants everyday, but you'll wait for me everyday to have dinner together._

 _You can't be a perfect husband, but you're the best I can ever hope for._

 _You can't give me a luxurious life, but you can give me the happiest life._

 _You can't buy me the greatest cars, but you can give me love._

 _You can't buy me mansions, but you can give me warmth._

 _You can't buy me diamonds, but you can give me happiness._


	7. Patinoire Kalédoscope

**This is an AU of Ginban Kaleidoscope, which is a series I have mentioned in chapter 3, "Magie". It is amazing and I love it so much. I feel that Tazusa is literally Takane and this series just fits so well. If you're interested, you can give it a go:)**

* * *

"Today, we are broadcasting to you live from the woman's figure skating Olympic series second stage, taking place in Montreal, Canada!" Takane tried to ignore what the broadcaster was saying. She had a good program, anyways. She'd be able to beat those girls who had already performed.

"Listen, you've just got to stay calm." Takane's coach told her. Takane rolled her eyes despite the nervous she felt. _Calm down, Takane_ , she told herself. _You're a figure skater representing your country. You're used to this._

"You don't have to tell me that." she said. "I'm going." Without another word to her coach, she skated out onto the ice. The audience immediately stopped their talking as all eyes gathered onto her. Takane smiled smugly yet confidently. _Now, watch me_ , she thought. _The Lightning Dancer Ene... Enomoto Takane-sama! My legend starts here. Soon I'll make my first step into the Olympics!_

The music started, and Takane started skating. Everything was going to be perfect. She was going to ace this! She did a perfect spin, and landed flawlessly.

 _I made it!_ She thought to herself, incredibly proud of herself. _I can do this... The highest perfect Triple Lutz ever made!... Now!_ She jumped, she spun in mid-air, and she waited for her perfect land...

Little did she know that while she was taking her first step into the Olympics, a certain pilot's plane went out of control and started plummeting down.

The moment her back hit the ice, the airplane crashed and blew up.

That was how a certain stunt pilot Haruka Kokonose came to inhabit a certain figure skater Takane Enomoto's body for 100 days.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

During the longest and most boring assembly ever, Takane heard another voice calling her name. Not to mention that this voice belonged to a boy. And her school, was an all-girls school. Was she hallucinating? She tried to ignore the voice, but it kept calling her name.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she yelled, causing the whole school to stare at her. She realized her mistake and quickly covered her mouth.

"What happened?" whispered Ayano Tateyama, Takane's best friend, from beside her. Takane shook her head.

"No, I think I was hallucinating a little..." she responded.

 _"I'm not a hallucination!"_ said the voice. Takane jumped.

"See? You hear that?" she asked Ayano. Her friend only looked confused.

"I didn't hear anything..." she said. She looked concerned. "Are you alright, Takane? Did the competition give you too much stress?" Takane shook her head.

"No... I'll be right back." she said. She quickly slipped out of the auditorium and leaded towards the bathroom. She checked to make sure nobody was in any of the stalls, then locked herself in one.

 _"So we're finally alone!"_ said the voice cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? _What_ are you?" asked Takane. She felt like an idiot, talking to herself in the bathroom. "Why can I hear a voice from inside my head?"

 _"W-Well, I can't answer all of that at once, Takane..."_ said the voice.

"Well, then, try! If you still want your life!" Takane threatened, hoping the voice would tell her quickly. To her surprise, the voice laughed.

 _"Life, huh?"_ he said. _"Well, then, alright! My name is Haruka Kokonose, and I'm a 16-year-old stunt pilot! I don't like thinking about it, but it appears that I've died five days ago, haha..."_

"Wait, you died? Are you saying you're a-"

 _"That's right, I'm a ghost!"_ The voice of Haruka Kokonose cut her off. There was no remorse in his voice. Takane wondered how a person (well, ghost) can stay this calm.

 _"And I'll be possessing your body for, let's see, about 100 days! Let's get along, Takane!"_ said Haruka.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all. Now get the fuck out!" Takane yelled, kicking at the trash can in fury. "Who told you that you could possess me! You're annoying! You're an idiot! Get the fuck out of my body!"

 _"W-Well, I don't have a choice, Takane! Ah, stop kicking the trash can! It has feelings too!"_ he said.

"That's great!" Takane yelled, kicking the trash can once again.

Although things started out rough, Takane had no choice but to accept the fact that there was a dead guy named Haruka Kokonose possessing her body.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"We're in trouble." Takane declared. She had just found out that her rival in skating, Marry Kozakura was using the same song that she was using for her short program.

 _"What are you going to do, Takane?"_ asked Haruka. Takane sighed.

"I don't know... What am I going to do?" she shouted. "Think of something, Haruka!" She was panicking. There were only a month left until she had to get on the rink to race. Then, out of nowhere, Haruka started to hum a rhythm that was vaguely familiar.

 _"Do you know this piece?" asked Haruka. "It's a really old jazz song."_ He kept humming the song, until he stopped abruptly.

"Haruka?" asked Takane.

 _"That's it!"_ Haruka exclaimed. "That's it, Takane!"

"What is?" she asked.

 _"Didn't you tell me to think of something?"_ he asked. Haruka described to Takane what he had in mind for her new short program.

"That's impossible! How can I change my short program when I've got a month left?!" Takane shouted.

 _"But Takane, you can't go out there performing the same short program as Marry, can you?"_ asked Haruka. Takane sighed. He was right. She couldn't. The media would never let it go.

 _"Listen, Takane. You don't want to give up. You don't want to give the media something to write about. You don't want to loose to Marry, or Kido. Your pride that's higher than Mount Everest wouldn't allow it, would it? Then, you only have the choice of changing your program. Right?"_ Haruka reasoned. Takane sighed.

"Your idiocy is the one that's higher than Mount Everest." she said. She flipped the paper she had been drawing her plan out on to the one underneath it, revealing her costume plan. Staring at the pink, filly maid outfit on the paper in front of her, she sighed.

"Even if I change it, this alone is enough to be a good joke..." said Takane. Haruka laughed.

 _"I'm sure nobody will laugh at you! Takane wearing this outfit will definitely be cuter than anyone else in the world!"_ Takane's cheeks immediately turned into the color of the tomatoes Haruka hated so much. _W-Why am I blushing simply because of his words? Idiot idiot idiot!_ She slapped her own cheek, and Haruka, sharing her senses, cried out in pain.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 _"Takane, hurry up! I want to see Takane in those clothes sooner!"_ said Haruka impatiently.

"Be quiet! Do you know how hard it is to change with your eyes blindfolded? You should try, then you'll know!" said Takane. She was changing into her skating outfit. The maid uniform. She sighed as she finished tying the last bow at the back of her dress and untied her blindfold. Her eyes widened at her own reflection.

 _"See, I told you! You'll be cuter than anyone else in the world!"_ said Haruka excitedly. Takane's face turned red and she quickly slapped her hands onto her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. She heard Haruka wince in pain, so she quickly stopped.

After a long car ride, they arrived at the rink. Takane was ready. She stepped onto the ice and skated to the middle. She heard many gasps of surprise in the audience and she smiled. It's showtime.

The catchy, jazz music started and Takane skated across the ice. Her right hand was raised as if she was holding a tray.

 _"Okay, Takane, it's time to open up your café!"_ said Haruka. "Of course, you were late to work!"

"Then, let's get this started!" Takane said. She skated around with both hands up, holding invisible trays up in the air. Takane could see her customers in front of her, as if she really was in her own café and she had many tables to serve. She was quick across the ice, and she would have dropped a few glasses.

 _"Takane, you should be nicer to your customers!"_ said Haruka. Takane laughed.

"I know, you don't need to tell me!" she said. For the first time in her life, she was having fun while skating at a race. She flew across the ice. Ah, such a busy workday!

She did a quick jump that sent the audience into cheers. She skated pass a bunch of photographers who took a bunch of quick photos as she skated past.

 _"You're doing great, Takane!"_ Haruka cheered. Takane smiled.

"Of course!" she said. She jumped once again, and everyone cheered at the combination of a Triple Lutz and a Double Loop. As she skated past the judge that always annoyed her, she stuck her tongue out at her. She saw the judge's eyes widen before she turned around and skated away.

 _"Hey, Takane! What was that!"_ said Haruka, laughing. Takane also laughed.

"She's always been so annoying!" said Takane. She did a Double Axel, the highest she had ever jumped in her whole life. As she crowd cheered for her, Takane smiled. It's weird how she never realized that letting her emotions out when she was skating was so easy.

She skated pass the judges and as she skated by, she placed imaginary plates of food in front of them. The judges looked surprised, then laughed. Takane realized she was smiling the whole time. And it was all thanks to Haruka.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The Olympics had ended, and even with Takane's skating, she did not win. She placed fourth place, behind the the third place Momo Kisaragi, the second place Hiyori Asahina, and the first place Marry Kozakura. But none of that mattered anymore. In her last performance, she was soaring in the sky alongside Haruka. She was truly happy. That was all that mattered.

She put on her skates and stepped onto the frozen pond. She wanted to have some time to skate where there wouldn't be anyone else, which was why she chose the pond instead of the rink. And this pond was perfect; many trees surrounded the pond, making it seem just like a beautiful stage.

 _"Takane, you were amazing! I think you should have won!"_ said Haruka. "There was a lot of booing after the scores came out! I'm sure the audience thought so as well!" Takane smiled.

"I don't care about that anymore." she said calmly. She suddenly stopped skating and glanced up at the night sky. She didn't say a word, and neither did Haruka. They stood back to back, knowing that the 100 days they had together were almost up. _There's no time left,_ Takane thought. _I haven't told him anything yet..._

 _"Hey, Takane..."_ Haruka was the first to break the silence. _"We really flew into the sky, above the clouds, during today's free program, didn't we?"_ Takane nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we did." she said.

 _"We made the best performance we ever could."_ he said. _"I don't think I'll ever be able to feel that way again. Now I don't have anything to regret. Thank you, Takane."_ Takane's eyes widened and she turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice trembling. Haruka gave her a sad smile.

 _"We both know that I don't have much time left."_ he said. Takane was at a loss of words. The 100 days flew past so quickly. She had wanted to get rid of Haruka so badly in the beginning, but she got used to his company, so used to it that she couldn't imagine life without him.

 _"Ah, it's snowing!"_ said Haruka excitedly. Takane looked up at the sky and realized it was. Beautiful, pure white snow was falling down from the sky.

 _"The gods do have great timing, letting snow fall during a goodbye scene."_ said Haruka, laughing. Takane's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

 _"Hey, Takane,"_ said Haruka.

"What?" she answered. A bell chimed in the distance.

 _"It seems like... It's time."_ He gave her a smile. Light gathered around him, and Haruka started to rise up.

"W-Wait! I still have-" _I still have, something to tell you!_

 _"A lot has happened during these 100 days! I thought it'd be a long time, but it was fast, wasn't it?"_ said Haruka. _"Even though I've eaten the most tomatoes I had ever in my entire life in these three months, even so, I had lots of fun!"_

"Don't go!" Takane yelled. "You can possess my body as long as you want! Even though there are many things I have to bear with, but I'll bear with as many of those things as I need to let you stay! So...!" Tears spilled down her cheeks and Takane didn't even bother wiping them away.

 _"Hearing those words from Takane, I'm really happy! But... It's been decided already."_ said Haruka. _"You've said you hated crying, Takane. A crying face doesn't suit you, Takane."_

"Haruka, I-"

 _"I want you to stay smiling, even at the very end."_ said Haruka. Takane took her fingers and forced her mouth into a smile. Haruka smiled back.

 _"Takane... Goodbye."_


	8. Sucré

**I can't believe HaruTaka Winter 2016 is over! It feels like it was only a really short amount of time, even though 8 weeks has passed already! I've had a lot of fun writing these connected one-shots, and I definitely hope you've had fun reading it. Evening Yesterday's ending chapters will be uploaded next week! I hope you've liked my writing, and, well, see you soon!**

* * *

Takane didn't know why the girls of the Mekakushi Dan just _had_ to make Valentine's Day chocolates in _her_ kitchen. She didn't know why she agreed to this in the first place. Blame Ayano's teary eyes for making her give in.

"Your apartment's kitchen is really big and it's very nice, so I thought it'd be better than mine, Takane!" said Ayano. Takane sighed.

"Aren't you just scared that Momo will blow up _your_ kitchen?" Takane asked. Ayano showed no difference, but it was easy to see that she had tensed up. Beside her, Momo pouted.

"That's mean, Takane-san!" she said. "I won't blow up a kitchen just with my cooking!"

"Why do you want to learn how to make chocolate all of a sudden?" Takane asked her.

"W-well, aren't there events like that for idols? Where you have to make chocolate for Valentine's Day and then send it out to the fans that won that privilege?" said Momo. Takane accepted that, but the light blue box and wrapping paper that Momo brought along with her gave her true intentions away.

"And you, Kido?" asked Takane, turning to their "Danchou". "Wait, you're so good at cooking. I thought you knew how." She was surprised to see the girl's face heat up and look away.

"I-I thought it'd be nice to refresh my knowledge... I haven't made any in a long time..." she said.

"Tsubomi wants to make a box of nice chocolates for Ka-"

"Nee-chan!" said Kido, quickly cutting her off. She looked away, her face mad red.

"Obviously, we already know that Marry-chan's making them for Seto. And you, Ayano-chan? Are your chocolates for Shintaro?" asked Takane, even though she knew the answer already. It was so obvious.

"Yes, they are!" said Ayano, smiling. "Takane-san, since we're using your kitchen, why don't you make some for Haruka-san too?" Takane felt a familiar burn on her cheeks.

"F-For Haruka?" she stuttered. "I didn't think I would need to... I'm m-married to him already..." Her face grew redder as she said the last part of her sentence. She looked away once she saw her friends' expressions.

"Come on, I'm sure Haruka-san will be happy to receive chocolate from you!" said Ayano. Takane sighed, and she gave in. She put on an apron and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"So, what's first?"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Ah, thank you for teaching me, Ayano-chan!" said Momo, smiling at the piece of chocolate she managed to produce that was edible.

"No problem! Thanks, Takane-san, for letting us use your kitchen!" said Ayano. Takane laughed.

"I'm glad nobody destroyed it in any sort of way." she said. "I'm sure the people you're giving your chocolates to will be happy when they receive them."

"I sure hope so..." murmured Momo, looking at the light blue wrapper. Takane smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be happy, Imouto-san." said Takane. Momo's cheeks were painted a shade of red.

"Eh?! U-um, ah-" she stuttered.

"I'm sure everyone noticed that you're giving it to Hibiya." said Kido.

"I think everyone realized that you're giving it to Shuuya as well, Tsubomi." said Ayano, laughing. Beside her, Marry nodded.

"You're the only ones who haven't gotten together with your crushes yet! Come on, do your best!" said Takane.

"Takane-san's the first one out of us to go out with the one she likes, right?" said Ayano, laughing. "Right after everything... Cleared up, they got together immediately!" Takane blushed. It was weird hearing about it, even though that was exactly what had happened.

"And now, they're married!" said Marry.

"Give out those chocolates just as you would have before! There's no change!" said Momo, smiling.

"I'm home, Takane!" said Haruka, walking into the kitchen. "Ah, everyone! How are you?" he asked upon seeing the girls cleaning up.

"Hi, Haruka-san!" said Ayano. "We're great!" Momo nudged Takane.

"Hey, Takane-san! That was perfect timing! Here's your chance!" she said. "Give it to him!"

"In front of you all?!" she exclaimed. Momo nodded her head furiously, her eyes shining. Takane sighed and looked at the box she held in her hands. Gritting her teeth, she walked up to Haruka and handed it to him.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day." said Takane. Haruka's eyes lit up as he took it from her.

"Oh, thank you, Takane! I'm really happy!" he said, smiling. "And here's my present to you!" He brought out a huge bouquet of red roses from behind him and presented it to her. She heard Ayano and Momo gasp from behind her, and she had to try very hard to stop herself from gasping as well.

"But, Haruka," she said, taking the bouquet from him and looking at the flowers. "You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to. And that's why." he said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Takane." Takane smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haruka."


End file.
